thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мрачный конец
Мрачный Конец был одним из сосудов греха, в котором жил Демон Гнева. Немезида Судоу, принявшая участие в Левиантской Гражданской войне, была среди его самых известных владельцев, История Создание В какой-то момент Сиф создал золотой ключ, что бы тот сыграл роль сосуда греха, назвав его "Мрачный Конец". После того как настоящие сосуды грехов были выпущены в мир Гензелем и Гретель в 014 КЭ,Chrono Story Сиф в конце концов поселился в ключе, сделав его своим сосудом. Но в какой-то момент дух Адама Мунлит также начал оккупировать сосуд, и будто паразит использовать силы Сифа, что бы помочь действовать в качестве Демона Гнева.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 At some point, Seth Twiright created a golden key to act as a vessel of sin, dubbing it "Grim the End". After the original vessels of sin were released into the world by Hänsel and Gretel in EC 014, Seth eventually inhabited the key as his vessel. At some point, the spirit of Adam Moonlit also began occupying the vessel and the parasite began borrowing Seth's powers to help act as the "Demon of Wrath". Дело Веномании Неизвестно когда и как, но сосуд попал в руки Юфины Марлон. Примерно в 136 КЭ перед тем как отправить в поездку на родину мужа, она отдала ключ Качессу Криму.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Осознав его возможности, он принес сосуд с собой в Асмодин.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 В 137 КЭ Мрачный Конец превратился в нож, и Качесс Крим использовал его, чтобы смертельно ранить Сатериазиса Веноманию, одержимого Демоном Похоти.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV После переворота и создания законного королевства Марлон, Качесс оставил ключ в Королевской Семье Марлона, и тот переходил по наследству.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue At some point, the vessel ended up in the hands of Yufina Marlon. Around EC 136, Yufina gave the key to Karchess Crim while she attended her husband's homecoming. Becoming aware of its powers, Karchess brought the vessel with him to Asmodean. Later on in EC 137, Grim the End transformed into a knife and was used by Karchess to fatally stab Duke Sateriasis Venomania, possessed by the Demon of Lust. After staging a coup and establishing a "legitimate" Marlon government, Karchess kept the vessel in the Marlon Royal Family and it passed through the generations. Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита На рубеже 4 века КЭ королевская семья обнаружила магические свойства ключа при сочетании с другими ингредиентами. Используя стружку получаемую при затачивании сосуда, Принц Карлос Марлон узнал как делать целебный эликсир от шамана жившего в Лесу Элда. Он регулярно принимал его на протяжении нескольких лет и наполняя свое тело магией.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Around the turn of the 4th century EC, the royal family discovered the magical capabilities of the key when combined with other ingredients. Using shavings produced by sharpening the vessel, Prince Carlos Marlon learned how to make a healing elixir from a shaman living in Held's Forest, regularly ingesting the concoction over the years to maintain its effects and infusing his body with the magic. В 325 КЭ, принц использовал золотой порошок, чтобы отравить две тарелки супа, свою и его возлюбленной, Баники Кончиты. Карлос умер вскоре после принятия яда, тогда как Баника выжила, а Демон Чревоугодия был немного ослаблен.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande На следующий день она съела тело Карлоса, чтобы еще больше ослабить Демона.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert In EC 325, the prince used the golden powder to poison two bowls of soup, serving them for himself and his beloved, Banica Conchita. Carlos then died shortly after ingesting the concoction while Banica survived and the Demon of Gluttony was slightly weakened. The next day, Banica devoured Carlos' golden dust-infused body, severely weakening the Demon of Gluttony even further. История Зла В 5 веке КЭ, асмодинский солдат завладел Мрачным Концом и позже умер на войне в 468 КЭ.Его дочь, Иветта, хранила сосуд как память о нем и часто играла с ним. В 477 КЭ придя в ярость Иветта превратила ключ в нож и убила своего отчима. После этого она сбежала вместе с ключем, после чего запечатала его в стенах нового монастыря Элда в Королевстве Люцифении.The Daughter of Fog In the 5th century EC, an Asmodean soldier came into possession of Grim the End and later died during a war in EC 468. The vessel was then kept as a keepsake by his daughter, Yvette, and she often played with it. In EC 477, the key transformed into a golden knife for the enraged Yvette and she murdered her stepfather with the weapon. Afterward, she fled with the key before sealing it away in the newly created Held Monastery in the Kingdom of Lucifenia. В какой-то момент времени сосуд сбежал и оказался в шкафу одной из комнат монастыря. В 505 КЭ демон овладел Клариссой, и принял форму ножа прежде чем был забран ее из комнаты. Как только Кларисса попыталась убить Рин, Аллен Авадония вмешался, и Демон был вынужден покинуть Клариссу и вернуться в сосуд. А Кларисса использовала нож, что бы обрезать Рин волосы.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue At some point, the vessel escaped and ended up in cupboard in one of the rooms at the monastery. In EC 505, the Demon of Wrath possessed Clarith and the vessel took the form of a knife before being taken from the cupboard of the nun's room by her. As Clarith attempted to murder Rin from behind, Allen Avadonia intervened and the demon left Clarith and returned to its vessel. Afterward, Clarith used the knife to cut Rin's hair short. Пер Ноэль Мрачный Конец затем попал в семью Бланкенхайм. Во второй половине 608 КЭ Маркиз Каспар Бланкенхайм отдал сосуд Мейране Блоссом в обмен на присоединение к преступной организации Пер Ноэль. Вскоре осле этого он был забран Джулией Абеляр, и маг хранила его в хранилище особняка в Ролледе. В декабре того же года Джулия отдала сосуд люцифенскому генералу, Гатту Кулону, для убийства Юзетты Ора, солдат, превратив его в кинжал, привязал к поясу. После провала своей миссии, он вернул сосуд Джулии.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Sometime after, Grim the End fell into the possession of the Blankenheim Family. In the latter half of EC 608, Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim gave the vessel to Mayrana Blossom in exchange for membership in the criminal organization Père Noël. It was passed onto Julia Abelard shortly after and the mage stored it in her mansion's treasury in Rolled. In December of that year, Julia gave the vessel of Lieutenant General Gatt Coulomb for his assassination of Yuzette Ora and the soldier transformed it into a dagger, strapping it to his belt; following his failure to complete the mission, Gatt returned the vessel to Julia. 6 октября Гретель забрала Мрачный Конец из хранилища Джулии и положила в карман Леми Абеляра. После проникновения в особняк Корпа, мальчик вставил ключ в замок и изменив его на нужную форму, открыл замок. Двумя днями позже мальчик вернул сосуд своей матери Джулии. 26 января 611 КЭ, Джулия забрала сосуд с собой во время побега из своего особняка и спрятала в могиле Пэйл Ноэля на Плато Мэрригод. 29 января Гатт забрал сосуд и превратил его в меч, прежде чем устроить засаду на окраине Калгароуда в ожидании Эллуки Часовщицы и Гумилии. On October 6, Gretel moved Grim the End from Julia's treasury into the pocket of Lemy Abelard. After he infiltrated Ton Corpa's mansion, Lemy inserted the key into a door and it shapeshifted to match the lock, unlocking the room. Two days later, the boy returned the key to his mother Julia. On January 26, EC 611, Julia took the vessel while fleeing her mansion and stored it in Pale Noël's tomb at Merrigod Plateau. On January 29, Gatt took the vessel and transformed it into a longsword before waiting on the outskirts of Calgaround to ambush Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia. Как только карета проехала мимо него, Гатт произвел взрыв энергии, обезглавливая коня и разрушая карету. После быстрого поражения лейтенанта генерала сосуд снова принял форму ключа, и Эллука отдала его Гумилии. На следующий день после этого, во время дуэли на плато Меридог Гумилия заключила временный контракт с Сифом, ключ принял форму пули. Девушка выстрелила ею из пистолета Fireworks Gun и убила Леми, одержимого Демоном Чревоугодия, Баникой Кончита. Once the mages' carriage passed, Gatt fired a blast of energy to behead the horse and crash the vehicle. Following the lieutenant general's swift defeat, Grim the End returned to its key form and Elluka retrieved it, giving it to Gumillia. During the Duel of Merrigod Plateau the next day, Gumillia forged a temporary contract with Seth and the key transformed into a bullet, loading it into her Fireworks Gun before shooting and killing Lemy, posssessed by the Demon of Gluttony, Banica Conchita. После того как Ирина Часовщица уничтожила свое настоящее тело при активации Черной Коробки Типа S, ключ был брошен накануне поединка между Левия, Ириной и Баника просочились через отверстие, вышвыривая Сифа и Адама из Мрачного Конца. Этим же днем сосуд был найден Мировой Полицей и с тех пор хранился у них в сейфе.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Epilogue В 842 КЭ сосуд принял форму меча, и мальчик по имени Лен обезглавил им Кайо Судоу.Seven Crimes and Punishments - Envy After Irina Clockworker self-destructed her true body while activating Black Box Type S, the key was abandoned before the clash between Levia, Irina, and Banica leaked out through the dimensional hole the latter opened, blasting Seth and Adam out of Grim the End. Later that day, it was found by the World Police and stored in their vault. In EC 842, the vessel was turned into a sword and employed by Len to execute Kayo Sudou. Гражданская война в Левианте В какой-то промежуток времени Немезида Судоу и стала одержима Демоном Гнев. В декабре 982 КЭ ярости из-за того, что Галериан Марлон приказал ей убить своего возлюбленного, девушка поклялась отомстить отцу. В августе следующего года, ключ превратился в золотую пулю, которой Немезида зарядила свой пистолет. Галериан Марлон, одержимый Демоном Жадности, отказал направившей на него дуло Немезиде в ее требованиях, и выстрела ему в голову, тем самым убив его. После разрушения Третьего Периода в 998 КЭ Микаэла призвала все семь сосудов вместе Алленом Авадония. At some point, Nemesis Sudou came in contact with the vessel and became possessed by the Demon of Wrath. Enraged at Gallerian Marlon for having her kill her lover, Nemesis swore vengeance on her father in December of EC 982. Later on in August of the following year, the key was transformed into a golden bullet and loaded in Nemesis' revolver. Confronting the man possessed by the Demon of Greed at gunpoint, Gallerian refused Nemesis' demands and the bullet was fired into his skull, killing him.The Muzzle of Nemesis After the destruction of the Third Period in EC 998, Michaela summoned all seven vessels together for Allen Avadonia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Mechanics Подобно другим сосудам греха, Мрачный Конец служил, в качестве контейнера для сущности Сифа, Демона Гнева, и позволял демону обладать или влиять на владельца, хотя большую часть контрактов заключал Адам.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Из ключа демон был способен влиять на гнев и ярость хозяина, часто доводя их до безумия.The Daughter of Fog Владелец также мог добровольно наполнить свою кровь магией Похоти, пронзив себя мечом; это позволяло владельцу свободно использовать силы сосуда без самого сосуда. Так как демон был источником магической силы магии Мрачного Конца, то запечатывание сосуда впоследствии запечатывало и демона, и тот покидал объект обессилевшим.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Similar to the other vessels of sin, Grim the End served as a container for the Demon of Wrath Seth's essence and allowed him to possess or influence a host, though much of contracts carried out were done by Adam. From the key, the demon was able to influence its owner's anger and rage, often putting them in a vicious frenzy. As the Demon of Wrath was the source of Grim the End's magic, sealing the vessel subsequently suppressed the demon and left the object powerless. Еще одной способностью Мрачного Конца была возможность изменять форму.The Daughter of Fog Помимо превращения при помещении в замок, сосуд мог принимать форму оружия, включая нож, меч и даже пистолет. Аналогично из металла ключа можно было создать порошок, обладающий силой демона. Помимо этого при помощи Мрачного Ключа можно было создавать взрывы энергий, которые с легкость разрезали кости и плоть цели с большого расстояния. Grim the End had the ability to shift into multiple shapes. Besides being able to shapeshift to fit any lock it was placed in, it could also transform into a weapon regardless of size, including the form of a knife, longsword, or even bullet. Similarly, the key's metal could be shaved infinitely to create a fine powder that still retained the demon's power. As a weapon, Grim the End could also hurl a blast of energy at a target, able to cleanly cut through bone and flesh with ease from a sizable distance. Также магия демона Гнева при попадании во внутренние органы или нанесении раны оружием становилась ядом. Этот эффект распространялся и на Демонов Греха, ослабляя тех и возможно даже был способен убить.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert При объединение порошка с различными веществами, обладающими различными свойствами, такими например как чернила Зиз Тиама можно было получить удивительный целебный эликсир.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Подобно все сосудам греха, при помощи силы Демона Гнева Мрачным Концом можно было убить контрактора демона.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Wrath Adding to this, the vessel's wrath magic made it extremely poisonous when ingested or stabbed into organs. This effect extended to the Demons of Sin, making it capable of weakening and possibly killing the demons. The powder could also be combined with other substances with various effects, creating an amazing healing elixir when combined with the ink of a ziz tiama. Like all the vessels of sin, Grim the End was able to kill a demon contractor through the Demon of Wrath's power. Владельцы *Качесс Крим *Carlos Marlon *Иветта *Кларисса *Гатт Колумб *Гумилия *Лен *Немезида Судоу Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Представитель греха сосуда происходит от Гнева из Семи Смертных Грехов. *The vessel's representative sin is derived from Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Сосуд скорее всего ссылка на сказку Братьев Гримм, сказка помещена в конец книги братьев за длинный промежуток времени. Сама сказка заканчивается захватывающе, сказав читателю подождать пока мальчик не откроет маленькую черную коробку золотым ключом. *The vessel is likely a reference to The Golden Key, a Brothers Grimm's fairy tale placed at the very end of the brothers' book for a long period of time; the tale itself ends on a cliffhanger, telling the reader they have to wait until the boy unlocks the small iron box with the golden key. *Имя сосуда, Мрачный Конец, далее связывает Братьев Гримм и Золотой Ключ размещенный в конце книги. *The vessel's name, "Grim the End", further connects to the Brothers Grimm and The Golden Key's placement at the end of the book. *Способность Мрачного Конца изменяться может относиться к нестабильному и изменчивому характеру гнева. *Grim the End's ability to shapeshift may refer to the unstable and volatile nature of Wrath. Любопытно *Хотя первоначально в Heartbeat Clocktower сосуд представлен зеленым цветом, позже в Chrono Story он стал белого цвета; вскоре после этого он снова был представлен зеленым цветом в Judgment of Corruption *Although originally represented as green in Heartbeat Clocktower, the vessel was later represented by the color white in Chrono Story;Chrono Story PV it was again represented by the color green in Judgment of Corruption soon after.Judgement of Corruption PV Галерея Концепт-арт= Vessels of sin.jpg|Иллюстрация и описание сосудов греха в The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Песни= Golden Key Pciture.jpg|Кларисса с сосудом Гнева в The Daughter of White KacheesMoDV.jpg|Качесс с золотым ключом в The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Rainbowi.png|Сосуды греха в Judgment of Corruption CL7 7.png|Ключ как он появляется в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= 389571897.jpg|Кларисса с Золотым Кинжалом в The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Качесс с золотым ключом Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania FifthEllukaGatt.png|Gatt Coulomb with the vessel in longsword form in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep TailorKokutanKayo.png|Kokutan-douji wielding the golden katana in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Манга= Kachess_and_the_Key.jpg|Мрачный Конец в манге The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Vesselsofsinmanga.png| Ключ в манге The Daughter of Evil |-| Разное= Daughter of White 600 447314.jpg|Иллюстрация Клариссы с Золотым Кинжалом от CAFFEIN JuliaGallerianIchika.png|Комикс с участием Мрачного Конца от Ichika Появление Ссылки }} en:Grim the End Категория:Магия Категория:Гнев Категория:Сосуд греха